theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Flo Fulton
Florence "Flo" Fulton 'is a character on The Bold and the Beautiful. Flo is the daughter of Shauna Fulton and the late Storm Logan. The character has been portrayed by Katrina Bowden since 2019. 'Background Flo previously resided in Las Vegas and worked as a casino dealer, which is where and how she first met Reese Buckingham. Wyatt Spencer & Flo were high school sweethearts. 'Storylines' Flo first appeared when Taylor was visiting Reese, after Taylor was curious about where the baby came from, Flo walked out of the room and introduced herself as the mother of the baby girl that Reese is offering for Steffy to potentially adopt, Flo told Taylor that the father wanted nothing to do with the baby and she desperately needs the money. Taylor believed the story and decided to go forward with the adoption and told Steffy about the baby. Flo revealed that she is actually a dealer at a casino, that's how she met Reese. Flo decided to go a long with the scheme as a way to try to get close to Reese again, she wanted to spend more time with him but she demanded the truth about where he actually got the baby, she wasn't informed about the whole plan in the beginning. Flo was horrified when she learned that Reese had taken Hope's newborn daughter and switched it with one that had been stillborn but in the end she still decided to go along with the plan but she was skeptical about signing the papers in fear of getting caught and going to prison, Flo met Steffy and she immediately fell in love with the baby, she still lied about being the mother of the baby. Later on the adoption was final and Florence felt guilty about helping Reese. Flo wasn't too thrilled after finding out that Reese decided to go back to England after transferring back to another hospital, she still lives in Reese's apartment. Reese's daughter Zoe has a key to Reese's apartment and decided to go visit to find clues about what her father is hiding, she finds that Flo lives there and demands answers and asks Flo how she knows her father, later on Zoe finds the adoption papers and demands Flo to explain how the whole situation involves Steffy Forrester's newly adopted daughter. Overridden with guilt, Flo revealed the entire truth to Zoe, whom was fuming at the revelation. She quickly called her father, whom had fled back to England, and questioned him, causing him to catch the next flight back to Los Angeles to explain. Reese confirmed that it is true that he stole, and sold, Beth, but demanded that Zoe does not tell anybody about it as if she did, it would mean that Reese and Flo would go to jail. Zoe warned them that she does not believe she can keep her mouth shut, and proceeds to take boyfriend Xander to Steffy's house. Initially wanting to tell Steffy the truth, Zoe decides not to at that point, but remains tentative as to if she should protect her father or not. Wanting to make a life for herself in Los Angeles, Flo takes up employment at Bikini Bar, where she runs into Hope, and reveals herself as Phoebe's "birth mother". This conversation was quickly interrupted by Zoe, whom speaks to Flo in private and tells her that she will not tell the truth yet. Whilst both visiting Bikini Bar, Liam and Wyatt run into Flo, whom introduces herself as the same character. After seeing that Zoe and Flo know each other, Liam is quickly put on edge and feels uncomfortable about his "adoptive" daughter's "birth mother". Wyatt, on the other hand, recognises Flo as his ex-girlfriend from high school, and, over drinks, Flo tells Wyatt that they never got to properly part ways. In April 2019, Flo's mother Shauna Fulton arrives and when Quinn asked Shauna about Flo's father, she was she shocked to hear Quinn was married to Eric, but also Bill was in town and currently staying in LA, California she freaks out as it was revealed her mother had a ONS with Wyatt's dad Bill, but it turn out he's not Flo's dad, but a DNA Test came back that Storm Logan is in fact a match and is confirmed to be Flo's biological father. Shauna & Wyatt revealed to Flo that her father is Storm Logan and that her and Hope are cousins. Afterwards, Hope takes them to her mom's house to meet her (Brooke), & her aunts, Donna & Katie. They are all happy to find out Storm had a daughter but also bittersweet that he never got a chance to know he had a daughter & to be a part of her life. They tell her that they will look after her for Storm from then on & that they will always be there for her. As the conversation continues, Hope lets it slip that Flo is Beth/Phoebe's "birth mother" to the shock of her mother Shauna. She convinces her to go along with her & that she would explain everything later. When they get back to Flo's apartment, she confesses everything to her mother. At first she tells her to tell the truth but later changes her mind & tells her she doesn't want her to lose her newfound family & she doesn't want her to go to prison so they need to keep the secret. Later, Wyatt comes by to check on her & can see that she's obviously upset & ends up holding her in his arms to comfort her. It revealed that Thomas knows Flo from the past because his father Ridge Forrester told him Flo is Storm Logan's daughter but also Thomas said the name "Flo Fulton" sounds familiar to him. Hope called Flo and offered her a job at Forrester Creations for the HFTF line and Flo accepted the next day after talking to her with Brooke & Ridge at the office. The Return of Thomas Forrester and Reunion with Wyatt In March of 2019, both Taylor and Bill were called by Eric Forrester, revealing Thomas Forrester's news of his partner Caroline Spencer's sudden death, due to a blood clot. With nothing left for them in New York, Thomas, along with his son, Douglas, move back to L.A. in severe grief, but not without comfort from their family members. During a moment of consolation with his ex-girlfriend, Sally Spectra, Thomas revealed that he was not romantically involved with Caroline whilst in New York, and was simply co-parenting Douglas. This came to a big surprise as Thomas had obviously lead on Sally in his previous relationship, and held no apparent reason for leaving her as he was not involved with anybody else. Furthermore, after discussing the support in which Hope has provided to himself and Douglas after Caroline's death, Thomas revealed that he has never appeared to have overcome his feelings for Hope; he only respected her relationship with Liam during the respective periods. Sally gave Thomas a hug, which was witnessed by her partner, Wyatt Spencer, as he entered the room. Wyatt took it that Thomas was moving in on Sally and attempting to rekindle their romance, and while he later had words with Sally regarding this, forgave her after assessing her regret. However, after discussing this with his mother, Quinn, he found out that Sally was hiding text messages from Wyatt regarding Thomas' feelings for Hope. Quinn had stern words with Sally and expressed her desire to end their relationship. Wyatt initially disregarded these allegations, but Sally then confirmed them to be true. A furious Wyatt then broke up with Sally, and moved on with his high school sweetheart, and Hope's recently-revealed cousin, Flo Fulton. Hope and Douglas easily connected and bonded over their losses, with Hope believing that her daughter, Beth Spencer, was stillborn. Thomas admired this relationship, as did many of his family members; particularly, Ridge and Brooke. After being reminded of his past with Hope, Thomas realised that he should take advantage of this, in addition to witnessing a slow marriage breakdown with Liam. Thomas made his feelings clear to Hope on many occasions and went so far as to kiss her, but was swiftly rejected due to her commitment. Thomas would often speak to Hope regarding her pain over the loss of Beth, and that she needs to move forward in her life. As the bond between Hope and Douglas grew, the decision to annul Hope and Liam's marriage was made, as it was damaged beyond repair. As this happened at the Logan Mansion, Thomas hid upstairs. Just before Hope signed the paperwork, Xander Avant barged into the mansion and claimed to hold information that would stop their annulment. Hope and Liam listened, but Xander then confused them by quickly leaving after hearing his car alarm sounding. After turning the alarm off, Xander began to walk back into the mansion, but was intercepted by Thomas. Xander told Thomas to get out of his way, but Thomas then reminded him that he was his boss at Forrester Creations, and that he would suffer consequences if he continued to interrupted their annulment. Xander accidentally stated that if Flo had told Hope some information, then this would not be happening. An overly-curious Thomas proceeded to drive to the Forrester Mansion and aggressively interrogate Flo on what this information was, who revealed all details regarding Phoebe Forrester II's true identity as Beth Spencer, and that Beth was stolen by Reese and sold to Thomas' sister, Steffy, as an adoption. Thomas was shocked to find out this information, and wanted to tell Hope about it as soon as possible. However, he envisioned this as causing a barrier towards his plan of courtship, so he planned to withhold the information for as long as possible. Surprised to learn that Zoe Buckingham and Shauna Fulton, in addition to Flo and Zoe, also know of this secret, Thomas took it upon himself to control the secrecy of this information with an iron fist, threatening the wellbeing of everybody involved if they choose to reveal it. This quickly escalated when Emma Barber, an intern at Forrester Creations and the niece of Justin Barber, overheard a discussion between Zoe and Xander regarding the secret. Emma was floored by this information, and after chastising Zoe and Xander for holding it, proceeded to search for Hope, with the intent of telling her about it. After being told about what Emma has heard, Thomas also rushed to find Hope. He asked Pam, who told him that not only did she believe she was in the CEO Office, but that Emma also was searching for her. Emma and Thomas ran into each other inside the office, where Thomas threatened Emma's wellbeing if the secret was revealed. Emma ignored this, chastised Thomas and accused him of stalking Hope, and went to her car to drive to Hope's guest house at the Logan Mansion, where she figured Hope would be. Thomas was in close pursuit. It was very dark and Emma was having trouble seeing where she was going whilst driving up a cliffside part of Mulholland Drive. Emma was becoming agitated by a vehicle tailgating her. She got her phone out and sent a text message to Hope, stating that she was on her way to tell her something. While Emma was distracted, the vehicle gained closer, and bumped the rear end of the car. Emma lost control and drove off the cliffside, into the ravine beneath. The driver of the tailgating vehicle - Thomas - got out of the car and looked on in hatred as Emma died at the scene from her injuries. Whilst meeting with Brooke to discuss Thomas' dangerous obsession with Hope, Bill received a call from Justin, whom was devastated to reveal that Emma had died in a car accident. Bill was shocked, as was Brooke when Bill told her. Thomas drove back to Forrester Creations and revealed to Xander, Zoe, and Flo, that Emma was dead. All were shocked, but Xander was swift to conclude that Thomas was at fault. Thomas did not deny this, but told Xander that if he was not careful about what he said, that he would be next. After discussing amongst themselves, they decided not to reveal this until when necessary. A memorial service for Emma was held a few days later. For a long period of time, it has been Thomas' mission to make Hope his wife. There had been many occasions where Thomas had proposed to Hope himself but was turned down each time. Thomas believed that Douglas would be the key to a marriage at this point in time, so Thomas coached Douglas into asking Hope to marry his father, and be his new "mommy". After performing this, Thomas pretended shock, but Hope told Douglas she would speak to his father before making a decision. Hope reluctantly agreed to marry Thomas with the near-sole intent of it pleasing Douglas, believing that Liam had moved on with his life. Come wedding day, all invitees attended, except for Flo and Zoe, who were at Forrester Creations, discussing further actions. Flo had been heavily drinking and was visibly drunk, and decided that she should attend her cousin's wedding. Zoe advised strictly against this and managed to stall Flo for some time. Hope spent a long period of time preparing, much to Thomas' anxiety, and Liam's anticipation, who took this opportunity to belittle and tease Thomas over the fact that Hope would always love him. Both Brooke and Steffy, Hope's bridesmaid, spent a long time with Hope to attempt to convince her one last time not to marry Thomas, in which Hope responded once more that it was in everybody's interests. Hope eventually came to the altar, to which Carter Walton officiated the ceremony. At the time in which Carter requested anybody against the union to speak, Phoebe called "mama" to what appeared to be Hope, and crawled towards her. This caused emotions to rise for a short while, but the ceremony continued and Hope and Thomas officially married. By the time that Flo had arrived at the ceremony after Zoe stalled her, the marriage had been officiated and the reception had begun. Towards the end of the reception, Thomas pulled Flo aside and asked her to leave, to which Flo responded in anger about how wrong the marriage was, and that if Hope knew the secret, that it would all change. Thomas threatened Flo that the same thing that happened to Emma would happen to her if she didn't keep her mouth shut, and that the secret must be kept until the day she dies. This was overheard by Liam, confused at what Flo and Thomas have to do with one another, and very curious about the secret and its impact upon the marriage. The Revelation Liam expresses his confusion about what he had heard to Steffy, who reassured him that it was likely nothing important but remained confused about how Thomas and Flo know each other. Liam then met with Wyatt at Bikini Bar to discuss this further, and asked Wyatt if he knows anything, to which he stated that he did not. Liam urged Wyatt to dig into Flo and try to find out. During a discussion with Flo, after she had discussed her issues regarding Thomas' increasingly controlling behaviour around her and Hope, she told Wyatt that she wants to do things in her life like getting married and having children; the latter of which got Wyatt concerned. He asked Flo about this, which immediately made her uncomfortable and she tried to explain that Phoebe "doesn't count". Wyatt listened, but still remained skeptical, so he told Liam that this may be involved in the secret. Liam read over Phoebe's birth certificate and called the hospital in which it was stated that Flo gave birth at. After numerous attempts at convincing administrative staff to divulge the information, Liam spoke to the doctor listed on the certificate, who stated that not only did she not know of Flo's name, but that there has been no record of it at the hospital. Liam relayed this information on to Steffy and to Wyatt, who both reassured Liam that it could be a simple clerical error. This did not convince Liam to let it go, which arose concern for everybody involved. The morning after Thomas and Hope's unsuccessful wedding night, Thomas received a phone call from Flo, further expressing her disgust towards the marriage. Thomas reiterated what he had said, that Hope can never know that Phoebe is Beth. Little did he know, that Douglas overheard every word of this conversation, and asked his father about it. Thomas denied everything and told his son that he misheard, but Douglas knew what he had heard and sensed his father lying. Thomas told Douglas that he is not allowed to mention Beth or Phoebe's names again, before sending him to stay with Steffy and Liam while he and Hope go to their honeymoon destination not far away. At their house, Thomas told this to Douglas again as a reminder, which Liam watched in concern. Hope and Thomas stayed at the house for some time, to which while Thomas was outside of the room with Steffy, Douglas listened into a conversation between Liam and Hope about Beth. After Liam told Hope that Beth is no longer with them and that she needs to try and move forward, Douglas told them that Beth is indeed alive. This upset Hope and caused her to leave the room and wait in the car to calm down, before Liam tried to make sure that Douglas understands that Beth had passed away. Douglas remained adamant that Beth was alive, but Thomas then re-entered the room and left to go to the honeymoon destination. Liam told Steffy about what Douglas had said, and together they tried to explain to him further that Beth passed away. Douglas tried to understand this, but stated that he had heard from his father that Beth was alive. Thomas called Steffy to hear from her what has happened. Thomas initially instructed her to send him to time-out, but hung up after everything he said was divulged. When Steffy went out of the house, Liam spoke to Douglas again to try and ascertain how he heard this information and what he may be thinking. Douglas tried again to explain that Beth was alive, before telling Liam he can show him where she is. Liam denied this, and Douglas went away to Kelly and Phoebe's room, to watch Phoebe. Liam followed him in there and asked if he was okay, before Douglas told Liam that Phoebe was Beth. Liam initially denied this entirely, but later accepted that this was true after sensing the truth in Douglas. Steffy later came home to a highly emotional Liam, embracing his believed-dead daughter. After explaining what Douglas had said to Steffy, she denied this once again. Liam then decided to visit Flo and ask her to explain everything that he had heard. When he had arrived, Flo was about to reveal the secret to a concerned Wyatt, but Liam answered all of the questions before she got a chance to explain. Flo confirmed the truth to a blindsided and flabbergasted Wyatt, and a not-so-much Liam. Flo tried to rationalise everything but fell on deaf ears, but to assist, decided when Thomas calls, to ascertain his, or Hope's, location, by placing him on speaker for Liam and Wyatt to hear. Thomas had arrived at Forrester Creations to take Hope to her next honeymoon destination - an undisclosed location, via helicopter, although the pilot was experiencing severe delays in the San Diego area. Thomas disclosed his location to Flo and spoke to her in a demeaning and intimidating manner, giving both Liam and Wyatt enough proof of how she claimed to be treated by him, and Hope's whereabouts. Liam drove to Forrester Creations when Hope had just locked herself in the CEO Office to calm down and realise that she does not need to go in the helicopter with Thomas if she feels uncomfortable to. When Hope let Liam into the room, he locked the door to prevent Thomas from entering, and explained everything to Hope - particularly, how Thomas hid it from her for months on end and used it as leverage for manipulation. Hearing Liam explain this, Thomas banged on the door and ordered Hope not to listen to him, before eventually barging his way into the room, punching Liam, and dragging Hope through an internal exit towards the roof. Liam closely followed, and fought Thomas once again, where he confirmed the truth to Hope before fleeing the scene. The Aftermath and Prompt Arrest Ridge had promptly contacted Interpol and ordered Reese Buckingham to be arrested for his crimes, to which he was a few days later. He and Brooke invited Flo and Shauna to meet in the CEO Office, to where they attempted to explain and rationalise their actions, but falling on deaf ears. Zoe then entered the room and received the same treatment. All three people were ordered to hand over their drivers' licenses to Ridge so they cannot flee easily, and Ridge vowed that they will suffer consequences for this. Xander, whom fled to London to avoid the situation brewing further and was informed of what had happened by Maya, decided to speak to Ridge and Brooke regarding this not long later, and Zoe joined. Whilst Ridge admitted that they were not directly involved with the crime, they withheld the truth from the family, whom Ridge said that he valued most and particularly in a family business. Rather than pursuing prosecution, Ridge let Xander and Zoe off somewhat easily, and proceeded to terminate their employment within Forrester Creations before ordering that they never set foot in the building again. Flo and Shauna decided to enter Hope's and Brooke's houses to try and explain themselves once again, but failed, as nobody wanted anything to do with either of them - particularly Hope, whom called Flo her "uncle's bastard and not a cousin", before slapping her. Ridge entered Brooke's house whilst her, Donna and Katie were facing off against Shauna, who revealed that Flo was in Hope's cabin. Ridge called the police, where Alex Sanchez and supporting officers arrested Flo on the counts of kidnapping and fraud. Flo was imprisoned shortly after, but Shauna begins to play her contacts to find a way to free her daughter. 'Crimes Committed' *Assisted Reese Buckingham in passing off Phoebe Forrester II as an adoption candidate for Steffy Forrester (2019). *Lied about Beth Spencer and Phoebe Forrester II being switched & that she was the birth mother (2019). Maladies and Injuries * Threatened by Thomas Forrester's message & on the phone (July 2019). * Slapped by her own cousin Hope (19 August 2019). * Arrested and incarcerated by police on charges of kidnapping and fraud (August 2019). Category:2019 Category:Characters Category:Current characters Category:Logan family Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists